


i'll sing to him, each note for him.

by 1roomdisco



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Class Differences, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, IN THIS HOUSE WE LOVE JOOHYUK, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Meet-Cute, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sick Character, Various Ratings, Wife Kink, baby jooheon is back y'all with shownu appa, check INDEX page for summary, jooheon as showki's son bc it's canon, kindly read my author's note hoho, quick and dirty lol, shownu is a baby magnet?, shownu loves kihyun's manboobs, tags will develop as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: * CHAPTER 10 (the end):family!AU: minhyukkie-hyung spends christmas with honey & jackson.aka the last chapter of my showki drabbles, as you like it. all chapters are unrelated unless stated.





	1. INDEX.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizz_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/gifts).



 

1\. INDEX

2\. in which hyunwoo is down with flu. [inspired by how stuffy shownu sounded on KBS k-rush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noWbEYhNBqc)

3. “we’re the only ones who didn’t get the email about class being canceled” college!AU

4\. morning sex feat. good ol' barebacking (explicit)

5\. meet-cute!AU

6\. fantasy!AU: in which kihyun is the omega crown prince and hyunwoo is a lowly navy officer

7\. family!AU: celebrating appa birthday

8\. college!AU: kihyun's nickname is 'hyunwoo's wife' and the day hyunwoo does make him his 'wife' (explicit)

9\. family!AU: saturday morning with hyunwoo-appa and a surprise (sequel to 7)

10\. PWP: shownu loves kihyun’s manboobs

11. family!AU: minhyukkie-hyung spends christmas with honey & jackson (THE END)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. in which hyunwoo is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [how stuffy shownu sounded in this video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noWbEYhNBqc)  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“hey, i think hyunwoo-hyung is down with flu.”

that’s hyungwon, wide awake at eight in the morning, sitting cross-legged on the sofa with his favorite check-patterned blanket draped over his shoulders. kihyun blinks.

that’s _hyungwon_. it’s only eight. today is saturday.

“ _what?_ ” kihyun blinks again, frowning. he hasn’t even reached the kitchen yet. he needs his morning coffee.

“hyunwoo-hyung is sick,” hyungwon repeats and then proceeds to stare at the floor. kihyun sees movement from the corner of his eyes, noticing hoseok’s tuft of fading purple hair peeking out from the thick white duvet.

“hoseok-hyung?”

“yeah,” hoseok says, his voice barely a whisper, “we evacuated since dawn. get him some food, kihyun-ah, he didn’t want to take the med without having a meal first.”

“oh,” kihyun mumbles to himself. “okay.”

“put on a mask if you’re going in there.” hoseok adds, sniffing, and everything is silent again.

kihyun boils the kettle, enough for five cups of coffee or tea. he checks if they still have the leftover rice from last night, and decides to make a plain porridge for hyunwoo. he gets everything done in about twenty minutes. hyungwon staggers to the kitchen to make his own coffee when kihyun is putting a bowl of plain porridge, a bottle of mineral water, and a cup of unsweetened tea on a tray.

“he got the med next to his pillow,” hyungwon tells him, “was waiting for you to wake up to feed him.”

if this was any other situation, kihyun would have rolled his eyes—fondly, of course—but this seems quite serious. he goes to his room to fetch a mask, trying his best to tiptoe around the snoring fest of jooheon, minhyuk, and changkyun, and comes back to the kitchen to bring the tray to hyunwoo’s room.

the light is off but the curtain is open. the sun has just risen so it’s still a little bit dark in the room. hyunwoo is in his bed, lying on his right side. for once, he’s wearing a black hoodie to sleep. he probably caught the flu because of his habit of sleeping without a top anyway.

“hyung,” kihyun calls out softly, kneeling on the floor, putting the tray next to him. he shakes hyunwoo awake, and pouts when hyunwoo finally shifts to face him with reddened nose and visible bags under his eyes. his whole face is swollen and puffy, like always. he’s breathing through his mouth.

kihyun, before he can help himself, is cooing at the older man, stroking the awfully asymmetrical, damp fringe out of hyunwoo’s face, tutting when he feels the burn on the skin.

“i made porridge,” kihyun smiles from behind his cotton mask, moving his gentle hand to hyunwoo’s neck. “aw, this is not good. come on, up you go.” and he helps hyunwoo to sit up, holding hyunwoo’s hand. even his palm is hot.

“where did you put the med—never mind.” kihyun takes them by hyunwoo’s pillow. he moves to sit on the foot of hyunwoo’s bed with the tray on his lap. he asks while stirring the porridge so the small amount of chicken broth can be mixed nicely, “do you want me to feed you?”

hyunwoo nods, his eyes are closed.

“alright you big baby hyung.” kihyun’s smile doesn’t seem to end as he tells hyunwoo to rest his back against the wall, himself scooting closer. “comfy?”

“yes,” hyunwoo sighs, “can you get me clean socks? my feet are cold.”

“where are they?”

“bottom drawer.”

kihyun helps hyunwoo putting on the thick, warm socks, ignoring hyunwoo’s weak protest. in return, hyunwoo finishes the whole bowl, drinks the whole bottle of mineral water, and swallows down one tablet with the lukewarm tea.

kihyun is still smiling.

“do you like taking care of me that much, kihyun-ah?” hyunwoo asks, a chuckle escaping his lips. “your eyes are disappearing.”

“of course.” kihyun scoffs, rolling his eyes. “i’d do anything for you, hyunwoo-hyung.”

“i know,” hyunwoo grins, one hand reaching out to pinch kihyun’s left ear, “thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. college!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “we’re the only ones who didn’t get the email about class being canceled” - college!AU.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- again, it's so short i'm ashamed of myself but i said to myself _this is just the beginning you will get the showki flow, ted_ and yES
> 
> \- also MERRY CHRISTMAS
> 
> \- hmu with showki fic request [@marks-hyung](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> \- or drop the fic prompts in the comments akskdfsadfa thank you  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

hyunwoo is in the middle of yawning when he hears a loud _whatever the fuck??_ from the tiny, pink-haired junior, who’s standing in front of their shared advanced english class, holding a styrofoam cup, a frown on his face and equally pink mouth.

“hi,” hyunwoo greets him, “are you okay?” because yelling out a curse in front of professor lee’s class is not a good idea. hyunwoo takes a peek inside, only to find that the lights are off and no one is staring back at them.

“huh.” hyunwoo smartly says, raising his eyebrows to nothing in particular. it’s friday, right? 8:09 in the morning, aka he’s supposed to be late. where’s everyone?

“hi, sunbaenim,” the pink-haired junior says, sheepishly, bending his back to bow. “i’m sorry.” hyunwoo can’t really remember his name—minhyun? sihyun?—and he grunts to acknowledge the apology.

“is the class cancelled?” hyunwoo asks, hoisting up his backpack higher on his shoulders. he notices that the pink-haired junior has a spectacular coffee stain on his nice, powder blue, striped shirt.

“i think so,” the younger answers with a grumble, fishing out his phone from the front pocket of his skintight black jeans. “i’m going to check with minhyuk.”

hyunwoo can put a face to that familiar name. an outspoken, handsome guy.

the pink-haired junior glances at hyunwoo, tilts his head, opens his mouth to say something but minhyuk picks up the phone from the other line and soon they’re in a cute, heated argument about whose fault it was that kihyun didn’t know today’s class is cancelled.

“what, you got an email? why the fuck didn’t i get one—“ the pink-haired junior pauses, listening intently to his friend, and bites his bottom lip. “right. i forgot to submit my new email address for this semester. what? shut the fuck up! yeah, no, i’m with a sunbaenim right now. i dunno. what? alright, fine. see you.”

“i didn’t get an email, either.” hyunwoo comments nonchalantly as he watches the pink-haired guy grumbles some more, putting his phone in his trendy satchel. “if you want, i have a spare shirt in my car.” he gestures towards the stained shirt, and, because it’s too awkward, asks, “sorry, but what’s your name again?”

the pink-haired junior smiles. he has the tiniest mole on the right corner of his top, pink lip and his eyes turn softer around the edges. his cheeks are full. he smells like some nostalgic scent hyunwoo remembers from his mother’s vanity when he was a kid.

“it’s yoo kihyun, hyunwoo-sunbaenim.” the pink-hair— _kihyun_ , bows once again and hyunwoo makes the weirdest sound in lieu of a smooth laugh to dismiss the awkwardness.

“son hyunwoo, nice to meet you.”

“you too, sunbaenim.”

“so, uh. if you still need a spare shirt?” hyunwoo scratches the back of his neck. “or i can drive you back. are you staying at the dorm?”

kihyun scrunches his nose, sniffing. he looks down to his ruined, nice, powder blue striped shirt. “i don’t have any classes after this…” he mumbles, biting his bottom lip once again, and nods, accepting hyunwoo’s offer. “may i borrow your spare shirt, sunbaenim? and then we should have pancakes, my treat.”

hyunwoo hums, liking the impromptu idea. “pancakes are good.”

“they are.” kihyun beams. “i know just the perfect place.”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. kihyun always needs it (rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * pr0n  
> * finally  
> * please leave kudos and comments and tell me what you want me to write ajsjfajk  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo wakes up to another body slotting itself on top of him; light, warm, tickling his nose as Kihyun leans down to pepper kisses all over his face. Kihyun’s newly dyed brunette hair is brushing over Hyunwoo’s blinkblinkblinking eyes. He smells like mint toothpaste and his favorite coconut chapstick.

Hyunwoo’s hands goes to rest on the either side of Kihyun’s slimmer hips. He kinda misses the time when he could grab a handful of Kihyun’s rounder hips as he pounded into him, but it’s not like he’s complaining. His hands are moving on an autopilot mode and he gets a hum of approval from his bandmate.

Fuckmate? Buddy? Hyunwoo is still half-asleep. His vision is blurred because he’s got neither his contacts nor his glasses on.

Kihyun is wearing a very loose plain white t-shirt. His collarbones and chest are showing. The room is dark, but Hyunwoo knows where to look.

“What?” he asks, slurring, swallowing dryly. He strokes down his hands to the top of Kihyun’s thighs. Oh, he’s got his boyshorts on, after all.

“Kihyun-ah?” he asks again, inhaling noisily.

“Everyone went for breakfast,” Kihyun answers, rocking his hips once, twice, enough to tell Hyunwoo’s sleep-muddled brain that he’s _hard_. “I told them I want whatever they have.”

Hyunwoo clears his throat. “How about me?” he pushes one hand into the hem of Kihyun’s—his, really—t-shirt, palming the growing bulge on Kihyun’s crotch.

Kihyun sighs, biting his bottom lip, clutching Hyunwoo’s bare abs with his tiny, tiny hands. “Jooheonnie is taking care of it.”

“Oh.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Kihyun is shuddering when Hyunwoo thumbs at his cockhead and Hyunwoo loves the sounds that Kihyun makes every time they’re granted alone time to have a bit of a foreplay.

Hyunwoo lets Kihyun ride his stomach. His movements are fluid like liquid metal, his muffled moans are music to Hyunwoo’s ears. Hyunwoo is definitely more awake now, he feels a jolt of arousal when Kihyun throws his back to the ceiling, showcasing his pale line of throat, moaning low like it’s good enough.

It’s not enough. They both know it.

“Get the lube,” Hyunwoo says, tugging at the waistband of Kihyun’s plain black boyshorts, but Kihyun just sniffs as he complies with Hyunwoo taking them off. He shakes his head and tells him that _I’ve fingered myself open just before I came here, hyung, can I suck you? Can I make your cock wet?_ —and Hyunwoo curses, pushes at Kihyun’s shoulders so he can sit up straighter. He gets rid of his cotton shorts and Kihyun is kneeling right in front of his half-hard cock in one blink of an eye.

Hyunwoo growls when Kihyun swirls his tongue at his cockhead, coating the cut head with plenty of saliva it’s dripping down the rest of Hyunwoo’s length. Hyunwoo grits his teeth when Kihyun opens his mouth wide, allowing Hyunwoo’s thick cock to enter his mouth, minding his teeth and tonguing the jutted vein on the underside. Kihyun wastes no time to hollow his cheeks, frowning when he gives the first suck, and Hyunwoo takes Kihyun’s soft strands of hair as an anchor as he bucks up, hitting the back of Kihyun’s throat.

The room is only lighted up by the sun filtering through the opened curtain on Hoseok’s side of the room. Kihyun is humping the bed as he bobs his head faster, and he pulls out with a loud and satisfied ‘ahh!’ when Hyunwoo begins to spurt out precome.

Kihyun stays where he is, stroking Hyunwoo’s hard cock using his tiny, tiny hands, his lips looking significantly more swollen than before, redder, just like his pretty face.

Hyunwoo _wants_.

“Turn around for me,” he croaks out, already sitting on his knees, and Kihyun giggles as he throws his cute, short arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders so he can kiss him nice and slow, taking his time, licking at Hyunwoo’s teeth and tongue, sucking at Hyunwoo’s upper lip and nibbling the bottom. Hyunwoo kneads his pert, bouncy ass, pressing their fronts so their hard cocks are aligned, rutting against him.

Kihyun whines. Hyunwoo pulls away from their kiss and tells Kihyun once again to turn around, down on his elbows and knees.

The oversized, white t-shirt stays. Hyunwoo bunches up the hem as a leverage as he spits to his left palm. He lubes up his cock, guides the head into Kihyun’s awaiting hole and grunts in surprise because Kihyun is really, _really_ loose and wet already.

“I told you,” Kihyun sounds like he’s smiling in victory upon Hyunwoo’s easy slide. He adds after Hyunwoo is settling in snug, balls and pelvis pressed against his ass, “Please, hyung. I need it.”

“You always need it,” Hyunwoo makes a passing comment that should be embarrassing to verbalize but Kihyun seems to agree as he clenches his inner muscles when Hyunwoo starts an unhurried rhythm.

It’s amazing how their bodies are so compatible from the very start. Hyunwoo has always been big built and he often leaves bruises; nothing that Kihyun can’t handle. They have come a long way, first with Hyunwoo being oblivious to Kihyun’s not-so-silent adoration towards him to him needing the push from Hoseok because when Kihyun got cranky it’s only Hyunwoo who could calm him down. So he did; he kissed Kihyun for a split second because it had seemed like the most logical thing to do at that time, and when Kihyun kissed back with lewder action, well, the rest is history.

Sometimes Kihyun likes to be babied in bed. Likes to be called pet names and makes love to, slow and steady. Other times? Not so much.

“Please, please,” Kihyun sobs as Hyunwoo pulls out halfway until only his cockhead is inside and slams back in. “Please fuck me,” he cries out when Hyunwoo spreads his ass’ cheeks wider so he can aim his cock in with more precision.

Hyunwoo snaps his hips, _hardhardharder_ that the bed is creaking under their weight and vigorous fucking. He alternates his thrusts between hard and fast or slow but deep, and Kihyun is just a blubbering mess as he whines for Hyunwoo to give it to him.

“Touch yourself,” Hyunwoo breathes out harshly, thrusting his cock deeper.

Kihyun does as he’s told. He reaches down to stroke his cock, but after half a dozen or so, his arms are giving out and he’s lying face front on the bed. He’s crying, humping the bed and gyrating his hips, pleading at Hyunwoo to fill him up _please please I can’t, hyung, please fill me up_ —and he shouts when Hyunwoo finally, finally hits the bundle of nerve, again, and again, and then his whole body goes taut and his ass is clenching around Hyunwoo’s cock like a vice and Kihyun comes with a long sigh as he convulses as if he’s being electrocuted, his knuckles are turning as white as the bed sheet and Hyunwoo groans, loudly, focusing to fuck Kihyun even through his afterglow without lessening his pace.

Kihyun tenses for the last time before he lets go, spine and shoulders going pliant, his ass clenching-unclenching around Hyunwoo’s cock weakly, waiting to be filled in.

“ _Nngh…_ ” Kihyun mewls when Hyunwoo gives a deep thrust before Hyunwoo finds his orgasm; a wave after wave of his come is filling him in thickly. Hyunwoo stays seated in Kihyun’s heat until he’s finished, and both are moaning in sync when Hyunwoo’s milky white come is oozing out of Kihyun’s wet, thoroughly wrecked hole.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. meet-cute!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo shuffles a few inches away from the boy dressed in girl’s summer uniform crying quietly in the middle of a deserted bus stop.  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you alright?”

“D-don’t talk to me.”

Hyunwoo juts out his bottom lip, nodding to himself because he gets the message loud and clear. He shuffles a few inches away from the boy dressed in girl’s summer uniform crying quietly in the middle of a deserted bus stop. The boy’s black hair is a mess. The tips of his ears are reddened and his narrow shoulders are bobbing uncontrollably as he holds in the stubborn tears that keep on streaming down his face.

It’s late and they both are waiting for the last bus to arrive. Hyunwoo has just had a drink with the seniors from the swimming club; he has an early class tomorrow. As a freshman, he still wants to have a flawless attending record, thus him retiring from the get together. His seniors are all very understanding, but not after making him chug down a bottle of cold beer.

Hyunwoo sneezes. He mumbles an apology that most likely goes unheard. He’s rummaging through his backpack for tissue when their bus flashes its lights from around the corner.

The boy stands up.

He’s so _tiny_.

Look at his cute, short legs; the back of his thighs, knees, and calves are so white and smooth. His black socks are securing his skinny ankles, and he’s wearing a pair of white Air Force One. Hyunwoo quickly moves his gaze to the Seoul map tacked next to him, before sheepishly following the boy to get on the bus.

There are approximately three salarymen dozing off in their seats, paying no mind to neither Hyunwoo nor the boy in drag.

The boy takes the back seat by the window, immediately wiping his wet face with the sleeve of his white shirt. His clip on tie is in the same color of his pleated, checkered skirt; a combination of green and dark green. Hyunwoo doesn’t recognize which school’s uniform is that.

Hyunwoo decides to sit on the other end, putting his backpack on his lap, still clutching the pack of tissue in his left hand. The bus’ air conditioner is cooling down the remaining of Seoul’s night heat.

When the bus stops at the first red light, the boy says, his voice barely audible,

“Are you going to give me the tissues or not?”

Hyunwoo would like to say that he’s met a lot of people during his nineteen years of living; made friends and petty rivals and all that. But this is a first, obviously. He jumps a little when he realizes the boy is talking to him and he might or might not be flinging the tissue to the boy’s lap. The boy sends him a glare, and Hyunwoo grimaces. It’s ridiculous, mainly because Hyunwoo is at least a head taller and ten pounds heavier or something if compared to the boy, yet he’s pretty sure he’s never felt this nervous before? Not even when he competed in the national high school swimming championship level last year.

The boy is blowing his nose, crumpling the used tissues and putting them in the breast pocket of his uniform. Hyunwoo waits patiently until the boy manages his breathing, and when they really _look_ at each other, Hyunwoo notices that the boy’s eyes are swollen.

That the boy’s full cheeks and lips are also reddened.

“I was only rude because you scared me, hyung,” the boy says, addressing Hyunwoo cutely even though they’re strangers. “I’m sorry. Thank you for the tissues.” He’s bowing his head and giving the tissue pack back to Hyunwoo with two polite hands.

“No problem, you can keep them.” Hyunwoo replies, grinning in relief. Today he’s wearing all black outfits, so that might be why the boy had thought that he’s intimidating.

The boy sighs. It’s a cue for Hyunwoo to pretend he’s got something important in his phone.

He feels the intense staring before the boy says, quietly still,

“If you’re wondering, I lost a bet. It’s not a big deal and I wasn’t bullied.”

“Why did you cry?” Hyunwoo blurts out before he can help himself.

The boy shrugs. “I just felt like it.”

Hyunwoo hums, not understanding anything. The last two years of his high school career was full of practice, practice, and practice to get where he is right now, no time to fool around. His friends were very supportive of the path he chose to take, and the only extravagant thing he did with them was when they swam naked at the Yellow Sea, almost freezing themselves to death.

Well.

“I hope you’re okay now," Hyunwoo offers his words of consolation, pocketing his low battery phone back.

“Much better,” the boy nods, bites his bottom lip, and clears his throat. “I’m sorry, my name is Yoo Kihyun. Third year at Hanlim High.”

Hyunwoo smiles. “Son Hyunwoo, freshman at Hongik.”

There’s the stare again, and then, “Do you live in [Hyehwa](http://www.myseoulsearching.com/2014/09/hanging-out-in-hyehwa.html), hyung? At the condominium complex by the river? I think I’ve seen you around before.”

Hyunwoo is pleasantly shocked by the turns of event. “Do we live in the same neighborhood?”

“Yeah, my family owns a restaurant and a small mart just north side of the river.”

“Really? I’ll make sure to come by sometime then.”

“Please do, I’ll prepare our house’s specialty for you for free.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It’s a promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
>  * you can leave a showki fic request in the comment below ajsdjkfjksajk  
> 


	6. fantasy!AU: an alpha/omega + class differences + ancient kingdom thingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  in which kihyun is the omega crown prince and hyunwoo is a lowly navy officer. set in an ancient kingdom timeline.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  for [@apraisechorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apraisechorus/pseuds/apraisechorus) and [adrianasungel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianasungel/pseuds/adrianasungel). girls wow i sweated a lot thinking what kind of fantasy!AU would be good for this chapter like, my knowledge abt fantasy!AU is mostly... A/B/O lmaooooooo.
> 
> but i don't want it to be just an A/B/O so for once, the omegas aren't the commodity; the alphas are.
> 
> p.s.  
> i was thinking about writing hogwarts!AU/succubi!kihyun/elf!kihyun and many more and ended up writing this. tell me what you think. i worked so hard looololloolololollo *wipes sweat*  
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today is going to be exhausting.

Kihyun is a longtime friend with the omega crown prince from neighboring west kingdom, Minhyuk, who told him the long process of all-day long pampering and hosting the feast later on. _Alas, what had seemed to be something utterly ridiculous turned out for the better my friend—_ Minhyuk wrote in his heartfelt letter, and the paragraphs after that described his scholar alpha who is so virile in bed despite being a female and is smaller than him in comparison, impregnating him the night of their long and passionate consummation.

Kihyun had blushed upon reading the rest of the letter, cursing his brash friend’s vulgarity. Minhyuk was known as a very liberated omega crown prince; he slept around before his father, the King, warned him to cut his promiscuous tendencies since he’s going to take over the throne soon. Kihyun is happy for his dearest friend, God knows how wild Minhyuk was.

He hears a knock and tells his nanny to come in. She’s a healthy middle aged, beta woman with a booming voice and shiny grey hair always in a very neat bun. She smiles at him, clapping her wrinkled hands in an excited manner.

“Up, up, my prince, a long day ahead for you!” her positivity radiates like the sunshine, and Kihyun giggles, letting himself be pulled to his feet. He’s ushered downstairs for breakfast, exchanging political debates with father, promising mother that he will cook at least one dish for the feast, and then he does his morning jog around mother’s flower garden with his two companions. He goes to the kitchen after that, making sure that he’s got everything needed for the crispy chicken roulade and lemon sponge cake he’s making.

He eats lunch an hour later than usual, and then it’s just the lengthened process of milk bath, rose bath, whole body massage, sauna, dollops of the finest lotion slathered all over his tiny body while the most sought after hairstylist in the kingdom is washing his hair—and finally it’s time to get in his brand new silk [Hanfu](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanfu).

It’s so beautiful. The color is like never before; a mix of lavender and deeper violet like many of mother’s flowers in the garden, the diagonally crossed white collars decorated with delicate phoenixes and lotus flowers patterns, while the waist’s sash and the braid are black. The circular jade stone weighted on the black braid is a family’s heirloom that’s been passed down for generations.

It feels like second skin when Kihyun puts it on. The sleeves are quite heavy because they’re long and loose, only showing the tips of his fingers. The outer robe is gliding smoothly on the floor as he walks, leaving a subtle scent of vanilla.

He gets his hair done. It’s center-parted, with more volume in big waves. The hairstylist is spraying some kind of perfumed formula to make his black hair shine under the great hall’s light.

His makeup is kept at the minimum. He especially requests for matching red cheek blusher and eyeshadow. His trustworthy maid uses violet kohl to draw thin wings on Kihyun’s eyelids, and his eyebrows are plucked prettily. The subtle lip color is also red, and in no time at all, Kihyun is ready.

 

* * *

 

Everything is delicious.

Hyunwoo hasn’t had proper food ever since he got injured after battling the Yellow sea’s pirates a couple of weeks ago. He’s too weak to get any physical labor job, and his parents’ crop aren’t looking too great this year. He’s helping father with the cattle, but business is slow nowadays. Mother tries her best to put the food on the table three times a day, since Hyunwoo has always been a big eater ever since he was a baby—a sole reason why he grew up as a big and strong alpha who serves in the navy, making his parents proud.

He can’t wait to get back in action.

Tonight, though, tonight he’s going to eat to his heart’s content. He’s been to the great hall when he along a hundred other alphas and betas men and women were appointed as the navy officer last year, and the food tastes the same; they’re all made of only the best of ingredients, everything just melts in his mouth. He’d prepared plastic bags for whatever’s leftover available to bring back home, the plastic bags are slipped in the sash of his finest, formal Hanfu.

“Good evening.”

Hyunwoo jumps. His hand holding a plate full of crispy chicken roulade almost slips, but he manages to save it. His new companion is hiding his giggle with the wide sleeve of his beautiful lavender colored Hanfu.

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen.

“Your—Your majesty!” he stutters, bowing his head as deeply as he could while still holding onto the plate. He straightens up again, dares himself to take a fleeting look of beautiful porcelain skin before darting his eyes away to his (twice) washed black cloth shoes. He tries to square his shoulders, knowing it all too well that he looks ridiculous with the plate of his half-finished second serving of the night.

The crown prince asks, in a teasing tone, his voice melodious, “Is everything to your liking, dear alpha?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Hyunwoo replies, setting his eyes to the flowy silk material of the crown prince’s lavender colored Hanfu. “It is such a pleasure to be here,” he continues, hoping that his words sound sophisticated despite his status as a lowly navy officer.

“I am glad,” the crown prince says, then, a little bit shyly, “would you take a look at me properly, dear alpha, and tell me what it is that you see?”

Hyunwoo becomes aware of his surrounding for the first time; the great hall is alive with music, laughter, and shining everything. The chandeliers, all the eligible male and female alphas dressed in their most expensive Hanfus wanting to take the hand of the crown prince’s to the dancefloor, the silverwares and even the flowers are shining. Unlike them, Hyunwoo _doesn’t_ shine. He’s here to eat.

He’s not even sure if he’s allowed to lay his eyes on the crown prince at all.

The crown prince tuts, but he still sounds like he’s amused. “Didn’t you know? You should never make any royal family wait.”

“My apologies, I—“ Hyunwoo looks up, blinks at the blinding sight that is the crown prince’s face, and gets his breath caught in his throat. He swallows dry saliva, tasting the spices from the crispy chicken roulade and all the other things he had before that, and it’s just—he can’t help the sigh because he hasn’t seen anything this… this _exquisite_ for a long, long time.

The crown prince tilts his head, a hint of smile is on the curl of his pretty, red lips, as if challenging Hyunwoo to say anything that differs from what he’s thinking.

At least Hyunwoo knows that he should never lie to a royal family’s member. “I… I do find what I see very pleasing to the eye, your majesty, your—your beauty is out of this world.”

The crown prince sways, his Hanfu gliding with his movement. Hyunwoo’s heart skips a beat at the sight.

“Very well,” the crown prince says, smiling prettily, seemingly satisfied with Hyunwoo’s honesty, “what is your name, dear alpha?”

This time Hyunwoo has to present himself _right_. He puts his plate on the buffet table behind him. Standing at his tallest, he bends his waist to bow, and says, “Son Hyunwoo, navy officer. Thank you for such hospitality, your majesty.”

The crown prince nods, “Son Hyunwoo. Please, call me by my name.”

“Prince Kihyun,” Hyunwoo does as he’s told, and wishes he can do more than just trading meaningless conversation—which is also an honor by itself—but his dancing is abysmal at best and he’s not well-read shall there be any conversation about fine arts.

But then Prince Kihyun drops the dreaded request, “Would you like to dance with me, Hyunwoo-sshi?”

And Hyunwoo is going to hate himself tomorrow for declining it. “I would like that very much but I am afraid I will be an embarrassment, Prince Kihyun.”

“Nonsense,” Prince Kihyun huffs, _cutely_ if Hyunwoo might add. “Please, I insist.”

Upon this close, Hyunwoo realizes that Prince Kihyun uses scent blocker, but he still can get a whiff of subtle vanilla from his skin. His long eyelashes are fanning his powdered cheeks, and the colors on his eyelids are complimenting his whole ethereal appearance. Hyunwoo hopes his clammy hands are not gross and that his natural pine forest alpha scent isn’t too overwhelming.

Soon they become the center of the attention. Few noble omegas are also invited to the party, and they, alongside their alpha dancing partners, are making ways for the crown prince and the first alpha that he seems to take a liking after an hour of mingling. The alpha is handsome, with tanned skin, tall and broad body, though no one knows who he is. His [midnight blue Hanfu](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/644577765392067985/) is accentuating his sturdy figure, but it’s as clear as his fumbling dancing that he’s not coming from noble family; it is not made of the finest material, albeit close, and the white braid of his sash isn’t weighted with any jewel stone. Sure every alpha is welcome to attend the crown prince’s debut party, but still.

“Do you not like the spotlight, Hyunwoo-sshi?” Prince Kihyun asks, his voice barely a whisper. Because he’s significantly a head shorter than Hyunwoo, he speaks right to where Hyunwoo’s heart is, and his warm breath is sending a tingle to Hyunwoo’s spine.

Hyunwoo grins sheepishly, “It is not the most comfortable, my prince, forgive me.”

Prince Kihyun reaches a white hand to cup Hyunwoo’s face; his fingers and palm are so soft. “Would you like to take a walk with me in my mother’s garden, then? I wouldn’t mind a breath of fresh air myself.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t hesitate to agree. “Anything you wish, my prince. Lead the way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  >>> ok i might write bodyguard!AU and canon divergence pining shownu next.  
> you can still request a showki drabble in the comment. go go.
> 
>  


	7. family!AU: happy birthday, appa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“DADA?!”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kihyun looks up from his phone to Jooheon’s comically widened eyes and mouth. His son is wearing a very nice pastel blue button down and dark jeans. There’s a smudge of red and green crayon on his chubby cheeks.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * i been reading awesome domestic JJP fics with yugyeom as their son and i'm sold
> 
> * tried my best to write how a 4 yo really talks
> 
> * this is me coping with B1A4 news, i'm actually sad af rn
> 
> * please comment?
> 
> * enjoy the fl00f

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun didn’t tell Hyunwoo that he’s taking a day off.

So when the alarm blares at 10 a.m., Kihyun turns it off and goes to sleep again until it’s past lunchtime. There’s rice in the cooker and yesterday’s beef yakiniku; they’re perfect for a quick stir fry meal.

After fulfilling his energy, Kihyun tidies up the living room. The play mat needs to be aired and Jooheon had left a few of his dinosaur figurines behind (Kihyun makes a mental note to remind both Hyunwoo and Jooheon about it later tonight). He takes out the mini vacuum cleaner to clean the grey sofa, and then proceeds to vacuum the entire living room while humming to the tune of Baby Shark. He forgoes wiping the windows because it’s already time to pick up Jooheon from the daycare.

He takes a record breaking shower, dons a collarless pastel blue shirt, dries his hair messily, and pulls on a pair of black, pencil trousers that show his ankles. The weather is really nice today, as expected from Seoul in the middle of June.

Pocketing his phone and wallet, Kihyun is all set to walk the three blocks distance to get to Jooheon’s daycare.

 

* * *

 

Kihyun works as a sous chef to Korea’s number one chef at Korea’s only Michelin star restaurant. His working hour is unconventional with his shift starts at 4 p.m. and ends at 1 a.m. the next day.

Hyunwoo is in charge of Jooheon on a daily basis; from the usual morning routine, walking him to the daycare only three blocks away from their apartment complex, picking him up, and the rest of the usual night routine involving a hyperactive four-year-old. Kihyun takes care of the household chores and pre-cooks dinner for his family and he tries to accompany his husband and son in the morning whenever work doesn’t knock him down badly. Jooheon lets him nap together in his bed on the weekend while Hyunwoo… does whatever it is for a couple of hours.

Kihyun greets some familiar parents that either work from home or are housewives as he navigates through the front gate. It’s only 3.30 p.m., the kids with working parents can stay at the daycare until 5 p.m. but the lesson itself is finished at 3. He will have plenty of time to go to the supermarket then preparing to make the cake.

“Eunkwang-sonsaengnim, hello,” Kihyun says, bowing down to Jooheon’s homeroom teacher.

The young teacher gasps, “Oh! Jooheon’s dada! What a nice surprise, how are you?”

“It’s been good, sonsaengnim, thank you,” Kihyun smiles, taking the offered handshake. “Today is special because it’s Jooheon’s appa birthday.”

“Oh my,” Eunkwang-sonsaengnim whistles, making a fanning motion with his other hand, something that occurs way too often when it concerns Hyunwoo, who got picked as The Hottest Dad of the Year (unanimously) by every teacher and staff at the daycare.

Kihyun laughs. It is always fun to tease his husband about his seemingly never-ending popularity, because he’s hailed as something similar at his workplace as well.

Eunkwang-sonsaengnim says, looking sheepish but unapologetic at his fanboying slip, “Jooheon has mentioned it a few times today. Please sit down, dada, I’ll go get him now.”

Kihyun sits on the wooden bench, checks his phone, and replies to Hoseok’s message on KakaoTalk.

 

3:23 PM

Hoseok-hyungie: what did u get for hyunwoo hyunG?.

 

3:37 PM

Son Kihyun: I’m taking a day off today to cook for him

Son Kihyun: Bake his fav cake

Son Kihyun: Got him new sunglasses n stuffs

 

3:38 PM

Son Kihyun: I’m at Honey’s daycare rn

Son Kihyun: Are you working or?

 

_“DADA?!”_

Kihyun looks up from his phone to Jooheon’s comically widened eyes and mouth. His son is wearing a very nice pastel blue button down and dark jeans. There’s a smudge of red and green crayon on his chubby cheeks, and Kihyun barely manages to catch Jooheon in his arms as Jooheon runs and leaps to him, yelling,

“It’s really dada!”

Kihyun _oofs_ , but he gets to his feet with Jooheon perched to his eye-level. “Hi, honey bee, it’s really dada,” he smiles, and Jooheon grabs his neck so he can plant a wet kiss to his left, then right cheek.

“What are you doing? Why not working, dada?” Jooheon asks, searching the answer from Kihyun’s face. He smells like banana milk.

“Well, today is appa’s birthday, right?” Kihyun catches the sight of Eunkwang-sonsaengnim bringing Jooheon’s cotton bomber jacket and tiny, black and yellow Bumblebee backpack, and he nods gratefully at the teacher’s help before focusing back to Jooheon.

“So today, dada and honey will cook appa’s favorite food and bake appa’s favorite cake. Does honey want to help dada to make appa happy?”

Jooheon nods, looking as serious as a four-year-old can be. “Honey will make appa happy!”

“That’s a good boy,” Kihyun mimics Jooheon’s serious expression and kisses his nose before putting him back down.

“Ooooo, can sonsaengnim have the cake, Jooheon-ah?” Eunkwang-sonsaengnim asks, kneeling down to help Jooheon wearing his cotton bomber jacket. He materializes baby wipes from his apron’s pocket, gently rubbing the crayon off Jooheon’s face.

Kihyun swings the backpack and goes to Jooheon’s locker to get the boy’s Optimus Prime shoes.

Jooheon asks Kihyun, holding onto the teacher’s hand, “Dada, can Eunkwang-sonsaengnim have cake?”

“Of course,” Kihyun answers, smiling. “I will make enough cake for Jooheon’s class tomorrow, sonsaengnim.”

“Yeay!” Jooheon hops to sit on the bench, putting in his socked feet to his shoes, tightening the Velcro by himself.

“The kids will be delighted, Jooheon’s dada, thank you so much.”

“Is anyone in Jooheon’s class lactose intolerant?”

“No, they’re fine.”

“That’s a relief. I hope everyone likes carrot cake. Oh, sonsaengnim, did Jooheon eat all of his veggies today?”

“Like a champion.”

“I’m ready, dada!”

Kihyun takes Jooheon’s little hand in his, squeezing it. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” he says to the teacher with a bow. “Honey, say bye to Eunkwang-sonsaengnim.”

Jooheon folds his upper body and basically yells, “Goodbye, see you tomorrow, sonsaengnim!”

Eunkwang-sonsaengnim waves, “See you, Jooheon-ah, don’t forget to brush your teeth tonight~”

 

* * *

 

They walk another block to where the big supermarket is located.

Jooheon has been humming a song about banana and monkeys along the way, and he’s clapping excitedly when they enter the supermarket, most likely because of the song that is currently playing through the speakers. Kihyun watches his son moving his head and tiny arms to the electronic beat, and asks when they’re at the meat aisle,

“Do you know this song, honey?”

“Yes! It’s about monkeys, but but but they’re allergic to bananas!” Jooheon laughs out loud, clearly understanding the humor. “Weirdo!”

Kihyun smiles. “But you like it.”

Jooheon nods, giggling, “Honey likey!”

“Did honey have banana milk today?”

“Yes! Minhyukkie-hyung gave honey banana milk. He said because he likes honey so much.”

“’Minhyukkie-hyung’?”

“From big class, dada, Minhyukkie-hyung.”

Kihyun tries to put a name to Jooheon’s friends that he’s aware of. There’s Seulgi whom Jooheon often talks about because Jooheon has a crush on her. Jongin and Sehun who like to dance. Jackson is their neighbor who goes to an international daycare, aka Jooheon’s best friend.

“Dada doesn’t know him. Is he your new friend?”

“Minhyukkie-hyung likes honey so much.”

Kihyun finds the new development surprising. He wonders if Hyunwoo knew. “Does honey like Minhyukkie-hyung?” he asks, inspecting a tenderloin.

Jooheon nods, mumbling a goodbye when the song is finished. “Minhyukkie-hyung is pretty.”

Kihyun raises his eyebrows, and then greeting the staff behind the counter. He asks for three slices of tenderloin meat.

“Didn’t honey say Seulgi is pretty?”

Jooheon gasps, blinksblinksblinks, and pouts. He looks serious again.

Kihyun laughs, taking pity of his young son. He leans down to pinch Jooheon’s chin. “How about dada? Is dada pretty?” he asks, smiling.

Jooheon looks _relieved_. “Dada is more pretty,” he announces, cutely, with such certainty that Kihyun has to pick up Jooheon and spins him around once, earning a squeal that makes other patrons who happen to look their way smile at such sight; Jooheon is really the living and breathing epitome of sunshine and happiness.

They finish grocery shopping quickly, and take taxi to get back home.

After putting the groceries in the kitchen, Kihyun helps Jooheon change into a more comfortable outfit. He also changes, because he needs to move a lot soon.

He’s in the middle of making the cake batter when his phone rings.

It’s a video call from Hoseok.

“Honey, can you come here for a second?” Kihyun asks Jooheon who has helped him by being an absolute sweetheart in front of the flat screen, watching a documentary about sharks.

Jooheon immediately runs to his side, blinking and smiling cutely, tilting his head.

If only Kihyun’s hands weren’t preoccupied, he would give Jooheon a big hug!

“That’s uncle Hoseok calling, can you pick up the phone for dada?”

Jooheon takes the phone on the breakfast bar, grinning. “I see uncle Hoseok!” he waves the phone wildly and Kihyun grimaces.

He nods, “Yes, it’s a video call. Swipe the screen, honey.”

Jooheon does as he’s told, and holds the phone at arm’s length cutely as if he’s taking a selfie.

“Uncle bunny!” he yells, and Kihyun can hear Hoseok’s melodious laughter even from afar.

_“Jooheonnie! My baby! Oh my god, uncle Hoseok misses you!”_

“Me too!”

There’s a rustle from Hoseok’s side of the world, and then,

_“Do you remember uncle Hyungwon, baby? Say hi to uncle Hyungwon.”_

“Handsome uncle, hi! It’s honey.”

_“Hi, Jooheonnie, are you eating well?”_

“Honey ate tonkatsu today!”

 _“Aww, that must be delicious!”_ Hyungwon laughs, and Jooheon moves closer to Kihyun, angling his phone.

 _“Where’s your mom?”_ As if on cue, Hoseok asks. _“There he is.”_

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “It’s _dada_ , hyung, come on!”

Hoseok is ignoring his futile protest. _“Yah, why didn’t you reply to my KTalk?”_

“I was busy shopping! Hi, Hyungwon-ah, did you just get back from a photoshoot?”

 _“I just woke up.”_ Hyungwon shakes his head, slotting himself in Hoseok’s lap. His hair is the color of pink cotton candy nowadays. They’re sitting outside at their apartment’s balcony. Paris seems to be welcoming summer well; the sun is casting a great light on both of them.

Kihyun grumbles, “You look too good in a plain white t-shirt!”

Hyungwon laughs again, _“Why, thanks, Kihyun-ah.”_

Jooheon announces politely, because he knows the adults are talking, “Uncle Hoseok, uncle Hyungwon, today is appa’s birthday.”

Hoseok is beaming. He sits up straighter with one massive arm around Hyungwon’s thin torso. _“It is! What did you get for appa, baby?”_

“What honey what?” Jooheon asks, tilting his head.

_“Did you get a present for appa?”_

“Present?”

_“Yes, like what uncle gave to Jooheon, remember? The remote control Jeep?”_

Kihyun counts to ten.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6—

“But but but,” Jooheon whines, eyes wide, all worried now, “dada, appa present?” he tugs at the hem of Kihyun’s (Hyunwoo’s) t-shirt, his bottom lip jutted out.

 _“Uh-oh,”_ Hoseok laughs nervously, and Kihyun can see from his phone screen that Hyungwon is pinching Hoseok’s stomach, _hard_.

 _“Jooheonnie, a present can be anything,”_ Hyungwon says, taking the phone from Hoseok’s hand. _“Jooheon likes to draw, right? You can draw something for appa. Jooheon can even sing a song or dance as a birthday present for appa.”_

Kihyun’s ears perked up.

“Honey can sing and dance to the banana allergy monkey song for appa,” he tells his distraught son with a reassuring tone, making use of what Jooheon is currently obsessing over.

“Are you sure, uncle Hyungwon?” Jooheon pouts, his eyes are teary. “Can honey sing banana allergy monkey for appa?”

_“Oooh, banana allergy monkey? That sounds like a fun song! Can honey show uncle Hyungwon?”_

And apparently Hyunwoo has recorded and programmed the music video as ‘favorite’ in their flat screen. Jooheon works the remote with ease as he presses play, puts Kihyun’s phone on the sofa’s headrest, and begins to dance to the song. It’s just as addictive as Baby Shark, really, and Kihyun is relieved that Jooheon is accepting the idea to dance and sing as a birthday present for his appa.

Ah, there’s the scream of excitement again.

“Dada, uncle Hyungwon and Hoseok hafta go,” Jooheon runs to Kihyun’s side, holding up his phone high.

 _“Sorry, Kihyun-ah,”_ Hoseok is whispering, clasping both hands together in front of him.

“Hmph,” Kihyun huffs, but he’s smiling. “Thank you, Hyungwon-ah, you’re a life savior.”

 _“Nah, Hoseok-hyung is just stupid,”_ Hyungwon says fondly, wrapping one skinny arm around Hoseok’s neck for a headlock.

“Uncle Hoseok is not stupid,” Jooheon protests, because Hoseok is his favorite uncle and Hoseok knows it all too well.

 _“See?! That’s my baby!”_ Hoseok is screeching and he’s almost toppling Hyungwon over his lap. _“Jooheonnie, uncle has to go, tell appa happy birthday, okay?”_

“Bye bye uncle bunny! Call honey again, please?”

_“Of course, soon! Bye bye!”_

“Bye bye uncle Hyungwon, I like your pink hair!”

_“Thank you, honey, bye bye~”_

“Dada, say bye!”

“Bye lovebirds. Thank you for calling.”

_“Bye, Jooheon’s mom!”_

 

* * *

 

Jooheon falls asleep when the front door sings. Hyunwoo is home.

“Jooheonna?” Hyunwoo asks from the hall. “Kihyun-ah?”

“In the kitchen, hyung,” Kihyun answers, just loud enough for Hyunwoo to hear.

“Sorry,” Hyunwoo says as he tiptoes to the kitchen, eyes never leaving Jooheon’s sprawled figure on the grey sofa. “Didn’t know he’s asleep. What are you making?” he puts his small backpack on the breakfast bar, and comes up behind Kihyun, squeezing Kihyun’s middle and leaning in for a quick kiss.

Kihyun smiles to the kiss before turning to face his husband, grasping the fine material of the midnight blue shirt.

“Happy birthday, hyung,” he says, softly, taking in the sight of his handsome husband, a little bit rumpled because of the subway’s rush hour. A lone bead of sweat is trickling down Hyunwoo’s temple, and Kihyun uses the ball of his hand to wipe it off.

Hyunwoo smiles. “Went to the daycare but Eunkwang-sonsaengnim told me you have a surprise,” he says, pressing another kiss to the corner of Kihyun’s smiling mouth, his big, big hands resting on Kihyun’s ass.

“Well,” Kihyun sniffs, face heating up, “tonight’s dinner is steak and your favorite carrot cake.”

“That’s all?”

“And _maaaybe_ we can try giving Jooheon a little brother or sister he's been asking for.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  scream if you want sequel(s)  
> 


	8. college!AU + wife kink (rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You like it when people call you ‘Hyunwoo’s wife’, don’t you?”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  * for TheShapeofLove, an intellectual who lov pink haired + chubby kihyun.
> 
> * dude this supposedly PWP has plot? amazing.
> 
> * just comment if you want me to write some showki.
> 
> * don't forget to kudos, comment, and tell ur twitter friends about me. i exist. i write grade A showki fics. nods.
> 
> * enjoy~  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You like it when people call you ‘Hyunwoo’s wife’, don’t you?”

Kihyun is not drunk enough for this.

But this is the godforsaken ‘of course’ game that Hoseok suggested now that the night progresses, and Kihyun is supposed to answer _of course_ nonchalantly at… who was it asking him the question again?

“Of course!” Kihyun answers a second too late than allowed, and everyone is cheering because that means he just lost the game. He has to down his glass of beer in one go. Good. He should be drunk enough to face Hyunwoo later; they’re bar-hopping tonight, celebrating the end of the exams week. Summer is coming.

 

* * *

 

Their final destination is a newly opened club called Neo Culture. Every last Friday of the month, university students are entitled to free entry if they come before midnight.

Right now it’s just five minutes past midnight and the dancefloor is already _packed_. Kihyun doesn’t think he’s seen such crowd on a dancefloor before, probably because he’d rather spend his weekend at home binge-watching drama and cooking—so the sight excites him somehow; he wouldn’t mind to be part of the mass seeking instant bliss amongst throngs of bodies. The music is great, some kind of fusion of RnB, trap, and electronic, never too squeaky loud for Kihyun’s taste. His nerves are vibrating to the tune of the thumping bass. _God_. Kihyun wants to let go.

He’s definitely drunk enough for this.

 

* * *

 

Kihyun spends Saturday afternoon nursing his hangover. His mom and dad didn’t scold him whatsoever getting home shitfaced and babbling about the stupidity of flat earth believers; they had greeted him cheerfully when he was finally down for food, smiling to themselves because they need their youngest to act his age. They want Kihyun to have fun. According to his mom and dad, Kihyun is a good-looking young man; it’s okay to get wild sometimes, your drama won’t go anywhere.

After a big serving of kimchi fried rice with extra fried egg, Kihyun makes a big mug of peppermint tea and takes a bag of butter cookies to his room. He fishes out his phone from the front pocket of the tightest pair of jeans he owns. Its battery is still at 40% and there’s 127 messages on his KakaoTalk.

They’re all talking about him.

There are _photos_ of him.

Mostly clinging to Hyunwoo on the dancefloor, slutdropping, hooded eyes smirking sultrily to the camera, while Hyunwoo— _Son Hyunwoo_ , the ace from their university’s swimming team, a junior majoring in Physical Education, the one person who will eat and finish whatever it is that Kihyun is cooking for their student body council gathering thus the godforsaken nickname he gets ‘Hyunwoo’s wife’ because Kihyun might be a homebody, but he’s the smart little fella with a penchant for nagging and taking care of everyone within his proximity, and Hyunwoo-sunbaenim, hyung, the president of the student body council, he’s the _dad_ of the group.

Of course Kihyun has the tiniest bit of crush on his so-called husband.

Obviously, his friends are teasing him. Hyunwoo replies with nondescript Ryan the bear stickers, choosing the oddly appropriate ones for the comments he’s replying to. Kihyun groans, typing Hyunwoo’s name for a private chat.

 

16:09

yoo kihyun: hyung so sorry abt last night

 

16:11

Son Hyunwoo: It’s ok

Son Hyunwoo: You were cute

 

16:12

yoo kihyun: why wud u say that? ajksf

 

16:13

Son Hyunwoo: Because it’s true?

 

* * *

 

“Ahhh, there he is! Where have you been, umma? You promised me kimbap and veggie pancakes in the group chat!”

Kihyun glares at Jooheon, hoping the warmth that he feels on his cheeks won’t bloom in color.  But he can always blame the hot weather and how his bus was late for ten minutes. They, the student body council, made a plan to have a nice picnic by the Han River to talk about the welcoming new freshmen program for September. Everyone is already present, choosing a nice spot, sitting down on Pororo & Co. picnic mat with a variety of cold drinks and snacks.

He puts down his hand-carry with an unnecessary bang.

Jooheon flinches, pouting.

“You’re Hyunwoo-hyung’s wife anyway, and he’s my appa,” Jooheon reasons, his eyes following Kihyun’s hands that are taking out Tupperware boxes. “Might as well call you umma.”

Kihyun grumbles, “Hyung, what kind of son are you raising?” and that makes everyone laugh.

“My bad, I spoil him too much,” Hyunwoo says, playing along, shaking his head in a faux stern look at Jooheon who just needs to smile, showing off his deep dimples, and Hyunwoo melts like a puddle of goo. It’s gross. Kihyun honestly thinks Hyunwoo is way too lenient towards the mood maker of the group, but then again who doesn’t love the English major sophomore?

Kihyun pinches Jooheon’s chin, and if he’s putting more power on his fingers, well, Jooheon deserves it.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo dates. He’s handsome in a boyish way. If it’s not for his plump lips and dorky laugh, with that body of his, those wide shoulders and massive arms and a perfect height to boot, he could come off as intimidating. Kihyun doesn’t think Hyunwoo is awkward, he’s just naturally quiet.

Girls _love_ him. They really do. Hyunwoo is polite to those who don’t catch his eyes. But his type is easy to decipher; he likes soft-spoken, tall girls.

Kihyun is not a girl, and Hyunwoo’s ex-girlfriends, or at least the girls he was close with, were as tall as he is.

(The selfish, embarrassing little voice in the deepest, darkest pit of his wistful mind tells him none of those girls was called ‘Hyunwoo’s wife’ so you still win, Yoo Kihyun.)

 

* * *

 

The parents joke continues.

“Quit it! I’m a man!” Kihyun growls, only because the student body council have reserved the VIP study room at a coffee shop slash library near their campus for two hours. He and Hyunwoo just happened to meet by the front door, it’s not like they made a plan to arrive together!

Next to him, Hyunwoo makes a sound that’s similar to a snort or a laugh. His plain white t-shirt is clinging to his body. He really does live up to his ‘Sweaterminator’ nickname because he sweats a lot.

“We never said you’re not!” Hoseok giggles, handing over a cup of iced Americano for Hyunwoo. “You’re even more wife material than my younger brother’s wife, and I love her to death. That _says_ a lot, Kihyun-ah!”

“I didn’t sign up to be the secretary of the student body council for this,” Kihyun hisses, and to Dasom who’s giving him a cup of iced vanilla latte, “thanks.”

“I don’t mind,” Hyunwoo chirps, opening his laptop, “I know Kihyun will always feed me.”

“Did you hear that? Case closed,” Hoseok exclaims, “hereby I declare you a legal pair of husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kihyun mumbles, and everyone laughs. Even Dasom. Ugh, Kihyun thinks, and tunes out stuffs that don’t have anything to do with welcoming new freshmen program.

Later, when they’re walking out of the coffee shop slash library, Hyunwoo matches his steps.

“Sorry for indulging their joke,” Hyunwoo says, quietly, looking ahead to Jooheon and Hoseok making Dasom laugh. “You seemed upset back then.”

Kihyun blinks.

“No, I’m sorry, hyung,” he says, suddenly feeling pathetic. He tries to cover it by grinning, “Did I overreact?”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “I meant it, though. I really don’t mind.”

Kihyun stops in his tracks.

“Then is it really okay if it’s me?” he blurts out before he can think better, and Hyunwoo stops walking as well, giving him a meaningful look but not an answer.

Kihyun thinks, _fuck it_ , and asks again in much simpler question, “If I were to be your wife, is it really okay?”

Hyunwoo smiles. He fucking _smiles_ and asks back, “Do you want to?”

Kihyun wants to scream, but he settles for a shaky confession, “I do, for a while now.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought your type wasn’t a short, hot-tempered guy like me.”

Hyunwoo smiles again, says _I could do a short, hot-tempered guy_ with such sincerity Kihyun feels his knees getting weak and because he’s a hot-tempered guy, he challenges with such fire,

“You just want me because I will always feed you, no matter what.”

“That’s only partially true,” Hyunwoo purses his lips cutely, pushing his huge hands into the pockets of his cotton shorts. His shoulders are really wide and sturdy. He looks so solid and handsome Kihyun doesn’t stand a chance. “I already told you you’re cute, remember?”

 

* * *

 

It’s weird, getting what you want.

If you don’t look at it closely, nothing really changes from their relationship. Hyunwoo is not touchy by nature, but even before the parents joke surfaced, Kihyun has always been touchy with the older man and everyone else. He offers to carry Kihyun’s backpack, but Kihyun can carry it by himself thank you very much. He walks Kihyun to his next class whenever they happen to have lunch together, and he drives Kihyun anywhere on days he feels like driving his beloved Honda SUV. Kihyun packs a separate Tupperware for Hyunwoo, and it’s Gunhee who notices the special treatment after a month or so, making Hoseok sulks because he’s the self-proclaimed WooHyun shipper.

The day Hyunwoo asks him to have ramyun in his house, Kihyun doesn’t think too much about it. Knowing Hyunwoo, there might be no innuendo at all, so Kihyun shows up in an oversized sweater, loose blue denim, and his newly dyed silver hair isn’t styled, messed up by the cold October wind.

Hyunwoo still lives with his parents, and they’re on their fourth honeymoon to Hawaii because the family business has been doing so well. Kihyun accidentally met Hyunwoo and his mom once when he went to the mall, introducing himself as Hyunwoo’s good friend from university, a hoobae. Kihyun didn’t mind to be a secret, they’re young, anything can happen.

“This is my room,” Hyunwoo says, stepping aside to let Kihyun enter. “What do you want to drink?”

“Tea would be good, hyung,” Kihyun smiles, “thanks.”

Hyunwoo’s room is neat and spacious. There’s no poster, just a number of manhwas, text books, and novels. A teddy bear and a monkey plushie are sitting next to the pillows. A face lotion and sunscreen are on the table. Hyunwoo’s room is just as simple as he is.

They move to sit on the plush grey sofa in the living room. The flat screen is showing a rerun of Black Panther.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Hyunwoo has one massive arm thrown over the backrest.

Another ten minutes, Kihyun is snuggling to Hyunwoo’s firm chest, nibbling on the pretzel absentmindedly.

Five minutes later, he’s on his back, legs spread to accommodate Hyunwoo on top of him, licking sea salt and green tea from Hyunwoo’s plump lips and skillful tongue.

When Hyunwoo slips one huge, warm hand to map the plane of his stomach, hips, and crotch, Kihyun chokes,

“Oh, we’re really going to do it, hyung?”

Hyunwoo breathes to the back of his left ear, “Isn’t that what ramyun is in a relationship?”

“Fair enough,” Kihyun giggles, buckling up against Hyunwoo’s hand on his crotch. “Take me to bed.”

Kihyun slept with a girl exactly once during freshman year. He has never looked at men the way he feels for Hyunwoo, so this is a first. He knows the mechanic of gay sex, and he figures he’s going to be at the receiving end. Not that he’s complaining; he tried fingering his ass once, looking for the bundle of nerve, and after nearly spraining his wrist, he got the best orgasm in his life.

He unbuttons his loose blue denim, takes off his socks, and when he’s about to take off his oversized sweater, Hyunwoo stops him, telling him that he wants to see him wrecked in that because _you’re so cute, Kihyun-ah, you’re driving me crazy._

Kihyun blushes.

Apparently it’s a nice feeling to be wanted.

Hyunwoo is gentle, which is not surprising at all. His kisses are relaxing, making Kihyun’s body goes pliant. He’s shirtless, but he’s still in his plain black jogger, and the combo is indeed driving Kihyun crazy. Hyunwoo gets sweaty in a record time, his muskiness is a turn on, to be honest.

His fingers are thick and long, and the lube is cold. Kihyun is clutching the hem of his oversized sweater, liking the tingling sensation his nipples get thanks to the friction from the cotton material. Hyunwoo has a hand holding the back of his right knee as he pushes in his middle finger to Kihyun’s awaiting hole. It’s a foreign feeling when the middle finger is in to the last knuckle, and Kihyun holds his breath when Hyunwoo adds in the second finger, spreading his tight, inner muscles, rotating his fingers, scissoring them, thumbing his full sacs.

“ _Nngh_ , hyung,” Kihyun moans, but immediately biting his bottom lip because of the embarrassing, wanton sound. “ _Ohh_ , that feels good.”

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo asks, chuckling low, the sound reverberating through his fingers in Kihyun’s ass. “I’m putting in the third, don’t clench.”

It’s so wet down there. Hyunwoo is generous with the water-based lube, and Kihyun concentrates on the filthy squelching as he pushes his hips back to meet with Hyunwoo’s thrusting fingers. He blinks, gasps, and actually _yells_ when Hyunwoo finally finds his prostrate, his whole body jerking upward as if electrocuted.

Hyunwoo doesn’t waste his time to start fucking him with a mission to hit his prostrate everytime he’s pushing his fingers in. Kihyun thrashes around, eyes tightly closed, chest heaving with pleasure. His cock is spurting precome everytime Hyunwoo taps and presses the bundle of nerve, and when Hyunwoo uses one big hand to collect his ankles, holding them up sideways for a better angle, Kihyun pleads,

“ _Please, please, please…_ ”

“Please what?” Hyunwoo asks, stopping, leaning down to suck on the juncture of Kihyun’s strained, white neck. “Hmm? Please what, baby?”

Kihyun whines, clenching around Hyunwoo’s idle fingers in his ass.

“Please fuck me,” he gasps, grabbing Hyunwoo’s shoulders, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. He slobbers, “Please, I want your cock, hyung.”

Hyunwoo hums, biting the hollow of his throat, “Nuh-huh. Try again.”

Kihyun’s brain short-circuited.

He moans, low, framing Hyunwoo’s handsome face with his hands, “Make me your proper wife, hyung, fuck me until I’m fat with your baby, I want—I want to have your baby, hyung, please.”

Hyunwoo groans, his grin is predatory, and then he’s pulling his fingers out of Kihyun’s ass, pushing down his jogger just enough to get his hard cock out, spits to his lubed up hand, and gives his hard cock a couple of strokes. Kihyun whimpers when he peeks at what Hyunwoo is packing down there, and Hyunwoo laughs, promising that he will stop when it gets hurts.

It does hurt.

Kihyun is digging his blunt nails to Hyunwoo’s tensed shoulders as Hyunwoo slowly pushes in his cockhead. The girth and the length of Hyunwoo’s cock are splitting him into two; he can feel it when he’s getting _wider_ down there, fuller, and he gasps like he’s being punched in the stomach when Hyunwoo pulls out halfway only to push back in inches deeper than before.

Then it gets hurt less. Still so wet, maybe even wetter because Kihyun gets exceptionally louder whenever Hyunwoo spurts precome in his ass.

Hyunwoo is gentle. His thrusts are never hurried, but precise, short and powerful. He pushes a thumb into Kihyun’s opened mouth, tells him to open his eyes, and really _looks_ at him. Kihyun feels… exposed, raw, so he sucks the thumb, stares until his eyes are teary, and locks his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist.

“Touch yourself,” Hyunwoo whispers, hips picking up a pace. He straightens his back, takes Kihyun’s ankles, and nearly folds him into half as he drives his cock into Kihyun’s loosened heat, maneuvering Kihyun however he likes.

Kihyun throws his head back as Hyunwoo’s cockhead hits his prostrate. He strokes his cock with both hands. Remembering that they have the entire house for themselves, Kihyun lets out a long, satisfied moan as his stroking getting wilder, faster, that he’s coming without a warning—and Hyunwoo is moaning like it hurts him because Kihyun is clenching _tight_ around him.

Kihyun is breathing heavily through his mouth; his vision is blurry and his whole body is turning into jelly. He licks his fingers, rubbing his nipples, enjoying his boyfriend chasing his orgasm frantically. He’s oversensitive, his spent cock is twitching against his stomach, and he’s _tired_ , but Hyunwoo is still going at it, his eyes are closed now and there’s a frown on his handsome face.

“Come in me, hyung,” Kihyun croaks out, twisting his nipples harder when Hyunwoo sees what he’s doing, “put a baby in me.”

“Fuck,” Hyunwoo groans, but he’s _smirking_. “Fuck, I will.”

When Hyunwoo comes, it’s a religious experience. He gives a low grunt, pushing his cock deeper. All of his muscles; his abs, his biceps, the popping veins on his neck, they’re all tensing up as his cock is releasing ropes after ropes of semen into Kihyun’s wrecked, wet hole. Kihyun mewls, liking the squelching and the warmth, shuddering when some of the semen is oozing out of his hole, trickling down the rim of his ass, making a mess on his lower back and Hyunwoo’s sheets.

Kihyun moans loudly when Hyunwoo pulls his cock out, instantly moving to a fetal position and shoving a damp hand to rub his flaccid cock. He’s curious, and he giggles as he clenches his ass tight, keeping Hyunwoo’s semen in him.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. family!AU: saturday morning with hyunwoo-appa and a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  “Uh-oh. Am I in trouble, appa?”
> 
> “Not if we don’t tell dada."
> 
> Jooheon pouts. Blinksblinksblinks. “But dada said honey can’t lie!” he whines, furrowing his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone else pretty much calls jooheon 'honey', but not hyunwoo.
> 
>  
> 
> hyunwoo either calls jooheon 'jooheonna', 'jooheonnie' or just 'jooheon' because canon robotnu is still canon even during parenthood ya feel me?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> but i promise cute and fl00f so enjoy ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ  
> 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo blinks awake because someone is gripping his wrist and shaking it, squeezing, digging their nails into his skin.

“Is dada sleeping?”

Hyunwoo tries to swallow, but his throat feels dry. He frowns, squints to see who’s talking, realizes that he’s in his dark bedroom and that there’s a solid weight on his side that smells like lavender, and finally manages to croak out,

“Jooheonna?”

“Yes,” Jooheon says, nodding cutely, putting one tiny hand on his chest, “Son Jooheon.”

“Wha’ time ‘s it?” Hyunwoo asks, rubbing one eye with the heel of his left palm, careful not to wake up his younger husband fast asleep in his arm.

“Nine.”

“Nine?”

“I dunno, appa, shush.” Jooheon whispers, resting his elbows on the bed so he can speak closer to Hyunwoo’s ear, quieter. “I’m hungry.”

“Right.” Hyunwoo grins to the ceiling, adjusting his vision. Kihyun clings to him real tight, apparently, because Jooheon is giggling as he watches his appa struggling to get out of the bed without waking up dada who usually arrives home at 4:30 in the morning. Hyunwoo can’t help but to press a quick kiss to the top of Kihyun’s newly dyed ash grey head when Kihyun makes a protesting sound. He gives Kihyun his pillow to snuggle, and Kihyun sighs, deep and bone-tired, and Jooheon takes his hand as they head to the kitchen.

It’s not nine. It’s only 7:31, but it’s okay if Jooheon still hasn’t got the concept of time yet.

Today’s breakfast is the last bowl of alphabet cereal and banana milk. Hyunwoo brews a pot of black coffee for himself. After contemplating while taking a leak, he settles on making French toasts. Jooheon is humming his nowadays banana allergy monkey anthem and Hyunwoo finds himself humming along as he cracks open two eggs.

“What are you making, appa?” Jooheon asks, bouncing on his high chair. He eats prettily for a four-year-old, never making a huge mess. There’s a splotch of milk on the table but that’s all.

“French toast.”

“For honey?”

“If you want.”

“Yes, please!”

Hyunwoo bursts out laughing. He leaves what he’s doing to take quick strides just so he can pinch his son’s chubby cheeks, gently, and Jooheon is puckering his thick lips, asking for a kiss. Hyunwoo gives him a peck, but is struck with a very scary realization.

“Uh, wait, did Jooheon pee already?” he asks, cupping Jooheon’s small face in his giant hands.

Jooheon nods, and when he has his serious face like this, he’s the carbon-copy of Kihyun. “Of course, honey is a big boy.”

Hyunwoo tries again. “Did you wash your hands?”

Jooheon gasps, eyes widening comically. His baby teeth are so cute, Hyunwoo thinks.

“Uh-oh. Am I in trouble, appa?”

“Not if we don’t tell dada.”

Jooheon pouts. Blinksblinksblinks. “But dada said honey can’t lie!” he whines, furrowing his eyebrows.

“It’s okay if Jooheon forgets once in a while,” Hyunwoo reassures Jooheon, patting the boy’s head. “But let’s wash your hands, yeah? Remember, we _have_ to wash our hands _every time_ we're leaving the bathroom.”

Hyunwoo has Jooheon tiptoeing in front of the kitchen sink. When Jooheon struggles to wash the soap, Hyunwoo lifts him up by his armpits. Jooheon screams, always associating his appa with Captain America, his favorite Marvel character, always relishing the times Hyunwoo will easily play airplane with him—but they both know Kihyun would be disappointed in both of them if he found out, especially after Hyunwoo had miscalculated his strength earlier this year and had Jooheon thrown in the air far too high his head hit the living room’s ceiling—but the thing is, Kihyun doesn’t need to find out.

Jooheon helps adding cinnamon powder into the French toast mix before sitting back down to finish his cereal. Then he gets up again to get his Lightning McQueen cup, fills it with water, drinks noisily, and makes a loud, refreshed sound.

Hyunwoo says his request, “Will Jooheon get appa a glass of water? Be careful with the glass.”

Jooheon gives him a cute salute and gets a new glass for Hyunwoo. He’s concentrating heavily on: a) not spilling the water to the floor and b) walking slowly to the breakfast bar to transport the glass safely.

When he does, Hyunwoo claps and sends his son a big heart with his arms over his head.

Jooheon giggles. “Appa! Hairy armpits!” he yells, pointing at Hyunwoo’s bare upper body. Right. He didn’t bother to put on a shirt. It’s summer anyway.

Suddenly, Jooheon struggles to take off his dinosaur printed, blue pajama. He flings the shirt to the marbled bar, giggling when he makes a body builder pose with his short arms up, his hair a mess.

“ _Grraaahh!_ I’m the Hulk!” he roars, raising his arms higher. “Honey doesn’t have hairy armpits like appa!”

Hyunwoo has tears in his eyes from how hard he is laughing.

Alright. Time to be a good example for Jooheon.

“I’m sorry, appa will wear a shirt after these are finished,” he says, snorting and wiping his tears with a paper tissue. He rubs his face roughly, and the paper tissue stings a little. He turns off the stove and serves the French toasts on a plate, getting chocolate sprinkles, Nutella, and unsalted butter.

“Which one is honey’s?” Jooheon asks, letting Hyunwoo putting him back in this pajama again.

“Pick the prettiest, but it’s still hot.” Hyunwoo answers, smoothing down Jooheon’s wild hair. “I’ll be right back.”

Kihyun is still fast asleep, snoring quietly. Hyunwoo goes to their walk-in closet, picking the top shirt from his side of the wardrobe. It’s one of his endless pile of plain neutral color t-shirts, and it’s white.

Jooheon is dissecting his prettiest French toast into tiny pieces using his Bumblebee fork. He feeds the first bite for Hyunwoo after blowing the steam off. Hyunwoo kisses his cheek, and together they have a very energetic breakfast on a beautiful Saturday morning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Appa, can honey play with Jackson?”

Hyunwoo stops doing his round of push ups with Jooheon clinging like a baby koala on his back. He tells Jooheon to hang onto his shoulders as he’s about to stand up, and Jooheon gives a cute grunt, wrapping his soft arms around Hyunwoo’s neck.

“Let’s call him,” Hyunwoo says, hoisting up Jooheon and holding onto the back of his knees. They’re acting and moving like a burglar as they try to be as quiet as possible; Jooheon is holding his breath when Hyunwoo reaches down to the bedside table to get his phone.

Jackson lives a floor below them. He goes to an international daycare, and is Jooheon’s best friend since day one. Jackson’s appa, Im Jaebum, was actually Hyunwoo’s junior in high school.

Hyunwoo makes the call. Jaebum picks up on the third ring.

 _“Hello, Hyunwoo-hyung,”_ he says in greeting, and it’s quiet in the background. Kinda unusual, since Jackson might be the most hyperactive four-year-old in the whole Korea peninsula, a feat Hyunwoo learned after babysitting the duo a couple of times before.

“Hi, Jaebum-ah,” Hyunwoo smiles, sitting on the floor. The sliding windows are opened to let the fresh air in. Jooheon is hugging him from behind, putting his soft chin and cheek on his left shoulder.

“Is Jackson around? Jooheon was wondering if he could play with him today.”

 _“Aah,”_ Jaebum sounds apologetic, _“Jackson is still down with allergy, Hyunwoo-hyung. We found out he’s allergic to shrimp last night.”_

“Oh, no,” Hyunwoo feels a pang in his chest. “How bad was it? Did you go to the hospital?”

Jaebum laughs. Short, but relieved. Like he’s glad he can share his worry with someone else that’s not his immediate family.

Jooheon makes a cute, questioning sound. This should be when he’s supposed to be talking to Jackson already.

 _“He got treated, he’s fine. Just in a really bad mood,”_ Jaebum explains, _“he won’t let Jinyoung leave his side even for a minute.”_

“I see,” Hyunwoo smiles, making eye contact with Jooheon. “I’m glad. Wait, Jooheon wants to talk to you.”

“Appa?” Jooheon asks, eyeing the phone.

Hyunwoo pulls Jooheon down to sit in his lap. “This is uncle Jaebum, he wants to tell you something. Jooheonna knows what to do, right?”

Jooheon nods, again, very cutely.

“Honey will be a good boy.”

Hyunwoo kisses his cheek and gives him the phone.

“Uncle Jaebum, this is Son Jooheonnie. How are you?”

_“Hi, honey! I’m good. How are you? What did you have for breakfast?”_

“Honey ate cereal and milk toast with appa.”

_“Milk toast? That sounds delicious! Appa said honey wants to talk to uncle?”_

“Yes, can honey play with Jackson today?” Jooheon asks politely, and adds for a good measure, “Please?”

Hyunwoo can hear Jaebum’s delighted laugh from the other side. He smiles, pinching Jooheon’s left cheek just because he can.

_“Jackson has allergy, Jooheonnie, he’s sick. Not feeling very good right now. But, tell you what? Honey still can play with Jackson later, yeah? When honey wakes up from a nap, then honey can visit Jackson. How’s that sound?”_

“Appa, Jackson is sick,” Jooheon mutters, sulking, clearly worried about his best friend. “Appa, what should honey do?”

Hyunwoo strokes Jooheon’s head. “Ask uncle.”

Jooheon takes a deep breath, and does what he’s told. “Uncle, what should honey do?”

 _“Umm, let’s see…”_ Jaebum hums. _“Ah, I remember! Jackson loves Jooheonnie’s dada chocolate chip cookies! If honey can make some with dada and appa for Jackson, that would be awesome.”_

Jooheon visibly brightens up at the mention of chocolate chip cookies. “Okay! Tell Jackson honey will come play later will you, uncle? Please? I don’t want Jackson to be sick like banana allergy monkey.”

Jaebum laughs again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kihyun gets very pale when he comes back from the supermarket. He needed two bags of chocolate chip, more eggs, Jooheon's cereal and a few other things. Hyunwoo asks what’s wrong, and Kihyun says he couldn’t stand the smell of donut from the big chain next to the supermarket.

“Will making cookies be a problem?” Hyunwoo checks, pushing back Kihyun’s pretty (so, so pretty) ash grey hair from his forehead. Kihyun is sweating.

“Of course not,” Kihyun shakes his head, and he really is Jooheon’s dada with how similar they look like when they get serious. “I’ll be fine. It will only take half an hour.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s only when Hyunwoo is chilling with Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Kihyun—each with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, with Jooheon and Jackson calmly snuggling together, eating the chocolate chip cookies and watching Pororo in the flat screen does he can put a name to what's been bugging him;

The last time Kihyun got so pale over anything related to baked goods was in the first few months when they had Jooheon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  * y'aLL Y'ALL
> 
> * istg i want 15 comments or this will be the last of showki + baby jooheon series
> 
> * lmao
> 
> * nah i'm serious ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ help out a bro
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=10nffja)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> * i apologize tho i just want to talk to you  
> thank you so much hope you liked this chapter askjdfjkaskf
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	10. PWP: shownu loves kihyun’s manboobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>  * holy shit 3k hits? THANK YOU SO SO MUCH
> 
> * ain't responsible for wrecked brain or ~~anything else~~ pLeaSe comment lol
> 
> * enjoy~
> 
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not that Kihyun is complaining.

But it’s weird to realize that your boyfriend has been thinking about your particular body part for quite some time. Part that’s not something usually associated with a male, no matter how much Kihyun gags for Hyunwoo’s cock in his ass, you know?

“These—” he whines in his best baritone. He’s a male, no matter how pliant his position is right now, perched in Hyunwoo’s lap, naked from the waist down with Hyunwoo’s plain white t-shirt racked up to his chin; the hem is tucked into the neckline. They’re sitting on the edge of the hotel bed; a requested full-length mirror is standing in front of them by the heavily closed curtained windows. They had dinner after an interview with Chile’s number one pop radio station, and their flight back home is not for another sixteen hours or so.

“These are _not_ boobs, hyung, come on.”

Hyunwoo clicks his tongue, one of the rarest times of him to disagree with Kihyun. He’s shirtless, wearing only a pair of grey cotton shorts.

And Hyunwoo is, honest to god, rock hard.

Kihyun squirms, feeling his cheeks burn. He can see _everything_. His short, white legs dangling a few inches from the carpeted floor. His slowly hardening cock, pink and fair, unlike the tanned, golden skin of his boyfriend’s massive arms around his torso; big, big hands splaying against his abs and pectorals, rubbing one nub using his dry thumb, making Kihyun gasp, pressing his ass against Hyunwoo’s crotch, gripping Hyunwoo’s knees with his claws.

_“Hyung!”_

“What?” Hyunwoo asks, his voice is completely unbothered. He pinches the same nub, pulling it until it stings, and Kihyun chokes back a moan.

“Look at you,” Hyunwoo says, hushed, all of his focus is on their reflection in the mirror, “I could just eat you up, Kihyun-ah.” He hums, moving his calloused hands to cup Kihyun’s pectorals. Kneading them like he would to normal breasts. Kihyun closes his legs tight, trapping his balls and liking the tingling his and Hyunwoo’s combined actions do to his whole body. Alright. Fine. _Maybe_ his pectorals are slightly filled like a pair of small breasts and maybe he wants Hyunwoo to do more.

“Hyung,” Kihyun sighs, gnaws on his bottom lip, and asks, “you can have a taste, if you want.”

Hyunwoo makes a cute growl, acknowledging Kihyun’s patience with him. His hands are moving with a more determined precision as they lift Kihyun up by the waist, carefully tossing him to the center of the bed.

“Take this off,” Hyunwoo says, leaving no room for Kihyun to do anything but obey, as he goes to look for something in his suitcase.

Kihyun discards the t-shirt on his own bed. He leans on his elbows to see Hyunwoo bringing a packet of lube. No condom. He hides his giddy smile by pretending to cough.

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asks, kneeling on top of him, taking the back of Kihyun’s knees and spreading them wide.

“Never been better,” Kihyun chirps, following his boyfriend’s maneuver, reaching out his arms. “Kiss me.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t waste his time to grind down against Kihyun as they kiss, lazily, his big, big hands are finding their place back on Kihyun’s—fine—boobs. Kihyun keens when Hyunwoo puts power on his thumbs to rub his nipples, and his cock hardens.

Hyunwoo pulls away from their kiss wetly, slithering down until he has his plump lips sucking Kihyun’s left nipple, rolling the erect bud with his warm tongue and then biting around the mounted flesh. Kihyun moans, throwing his head back to the pillows when Hyunwoo strokes his cock, matching the rhythm with his ministration on his boob.

Hyunwoo slithers down _again_ , mouthing at Kihyun’s abs and cockhead, licking the underside and smearing saliva as he goes even lower to reach Kihyun’s awaiting hole. He pushes Kihyun to get on his knees, to present his ass for him, and Kihyun’s vision turns blurry when Hyunwoo pushes his tongue in, spitting and using his thumb to give him a wider access.

“Ngghhh,” Kihyun mewls, rubbing his nipples against the soft sheets, gasping when Hyunwoo puts two lubed fingers in him, knuckles deep, stretching his inner muscles.

“Good?” Hyunwoo asks, stroking Kihyun’s cock while grinding his clothed cock against the back of Kihyun’s thigh. Kihyun nods, his breathy moans muffled by the pillows.

Hyunwoo bites the swell of his ass. _Hard_.

“Can you take me with just two?”

Kihyun shouts _Yes!_ because it’s been a while. Tomorrow’s flight home is going to do him so, so good.

Hyunwoo rewards him with a sharp jab to his prostrate before easily sweeping him off bridal style back to the full-length mirror. He sets Kihyun on his feet, palms against the mirror, and he takes off his cotton shorts in a record time. He pours the lube to his right hand, strokes his cock, and catches Kihyun’s dilated pupils in the mirror, grinning, licking his lips before guiding his cock in.

The first slide always, always hurts.

In a good way.

Kihyun can’t _breathe_. His whole body jerks when Hyunwoo is in to the hilt, hot and big and perfect. Two are definitely not enough, but Kihyun would like to prove Hoseok wrong; he and Hyunwoo are not _that_ vanilla.

He hangs his head in between his strained arms, sweat already forming on hair and face.

Hyunwoo pulls back an inch, pushing back in slowly. And repeat.

It’s not that wet because usually Kihyun needs two packets of lube whenever they’re on tour; because lubes in packets are easier to hide in their suitcases. The dragging is piercing through all the sensitive part of Kihyun’s, and he whines when he’s sure Hyunwoo is spurting precome in him by the fifth thrusts. His hole is gradually loosening, and he _screams_ when Hyunwoo pinches his nipples just as he hits his prostrate.

“Hey, hey, look, open your eyes, Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo whispers, kissing the back of Kihyun’s neck, keeping his slow but hard pace, his hips meeting with Kihyun’s bouncing ass everytime, his hands rolling and pulling at Kihyun’s nipples.

“Open your eyes.”

Kihyun _knows_ what he looks like when he’s getting rammed good; they had filmed themselves a couple of times back in the dorm when everyone had individual schedules. He knows he looks _sexy_ , wanton, like he knows no one else is going to have Hyunwoo’s cock in them anytime soon. And he knows Hyunwoo _likes_ looking at him like this, flushed pretty pink right from his cheeks, neck, and chest.

Hyunwoo meets his eyes and he’s _smirking_ , his gentle robot boyfriend leader is smirking, raising an eyebrow at Kihyun, taunting him.

“Think you can come just with me playing with your boobs next time, Kihyun-ah?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>  # next chapter will be the last
> 
> # tell me in the comment what i should write for the last chapter GO GO GO  
> ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃  
>   
>   
>   
> 


	11. family!AU: minhyukkie-hyung spends christmas with honey & jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Three times a menace,” Jinyoung mumbles, swallowing a mouthful of eggnog, staring at Jackson suffocating Jooheon with a hug and Minhyuk busily circling them, wrapping sparkly burlap ribbon around their bodies.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  # EVERYONE, MERRY CHRISTMAS god bless us all
> 
> # we've come to the end of my showki drabble series askdfakj
> 
> # BUT I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT SHOWKI WRITTEN based on my family!AU and it's gonna be fun  
> (hint: himym trope)
> 
> # help me get 20 comments for this last chapter? ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Aww, what a good looking kid—_ Kihyun thinks the first time Minhyuk appears on his doorway wearing Christmas-themed knitted sweater and smart khaki pants. His black shoes are tied, his backpack has a Shiba dog tag and he’s at least an inch taller than Jooheon, his big, big eyes are sparkling the moment he sees Jooheon running to greet him.

“Minhyukkie-hyung!” Jooheon yells, opening his arms wide and throwing his body at Minhyuk who seems to be well-versed with such action; he welcomes Jooheon with no difficulty at all, holding Jooheon tight around the torso. Mr. and Mrs. Lee are gushing at the scene, and Kihyun can’t help but giggle as well.

While the two kids are screaming about the latest episode of ‘Max and Ruby’ on TV, Kihyun shakes hands with Minhyuk’s parents. He coos at the baby boy perched on Mrs. Lee’s waist, calmly sucking on a blue-colored pacifier.

“Son Kihyun, it’s nice to meet you. Jooheon really adores his Minhyukkie-hyung,” he says, smiling, and decides to kneel to the kids’ eye level, minding the extra weight on his stomach. “Hi, Minhyukkie-hyung, right? I’m Jooheon’s dada.”

Minhyuk has this cute way of blinking and Kihyun’s smile grows wide.

“Hi, Uncle,” Minhyuk says, bowing politely with both hands clasped on his tummy. He takes Kihyun’s offered hand. “My name is Lee Minhyuk, five years old. My appa’s name is Lee Jonghyuk and my umma is Lee Mihyun. I have a little brother, Minki, he’s only one and and and he likes to bite my hand.”

Kihyun laughs, amazed by how similar Minhyuk is to his Honey. He cups Minhyuk’s hands and kisses them while Jooheon waits patiently by their side.

Hyunwoo comes out of the shower in a hurry, hair wet and apologizing to Mr. and Mrs. Lee, bringing the scent of cucumber and sea salt body wash with him. Minki gurgles, thrusting out his chubby arms towards Hyunwoo’s direction.

“Minki wants Uncle to hold him,” Minhyuk translates easily, smiling up at Hyunwoo who looks pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, my. Where’s my manner, please come on in!” Kihyun tuts, pinching Hyunwoo’s waist to make way for Minhyuk’s parents. Mrs. Lee smiles prettily and asks Hyunwoo if it’s okay for Hyunwoo to hold Minki for a bit. Hyunwoo grins, sheepish, and takes Minki on his arms.

Minki pulls out his pacifier with a wet ‘pop’ and presses it to Hyunwoo’s lower lip, saliva and all, and everyone laughs.

The plan is to take Minhyuk to the church for the evening Christmas mass, since his family doesn’t celebrate it and Jooheon had asked him to come to play together with other kids there. And since Jackson also goes to the same church, Jooheon really wants Minhyuk to meet his best friend.

Minhyuk is a delight, really. He eats well and responds to Jooheon’s rambling with the same level of enthusiastic squealing. He doesn’t forget about Minki, and gives his little brother kisses as much as he gives Jooheon, apparently.

Mr. and Mrs. Lee bring an expensive lemon cake and a bottle of red wine, and Minhyuk waves them goodbye, not forgetting to kiss Minki for the last time.

“Okay, boys! Dada needs to change first then we will get going,” Kihyun announces by clapping his hands. He’s showered, but he needs the extra layer to keep himself warm now that he’s eight months along. Jooheon and Minhyuk are trailing obediently behind him, and Hyunwoo is left alone in the living room to finish packing for Jooheon’s essential.

Jooheon climbs the bed and pats the space next to him. They’re huddled close, looking like a pair of angels.

Kihyun suppresses his own squealing and tells them to look at the camera as he points his phone at them, and they smile sweetly without being asked to; Jooheon’s dimples are on display and Minhyuk showing off his white, baby teeth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Three times a menace,” Jinyoung mumbles, swallowing a mouthful of eggnog, staring at Jackson suffocating Jooheon with a hug and Minhyuk busily circling them, wrapping sparkly burlap ribbon around their bodies. They’re playing at the church’s playground after the mass ended, and the parents are enjoying refreshments. Hyunwoo is sitting with the Choi family on the next table, since the youngest daughter, aged two, hasn’t let go of his hands ever since Hyunwoo greeted Taejoon some fifteen minutes ago.

“Slow down,” Jaebum chuckles, massaging Jinyoung’s nape with his left hand. “Look at the bright side, darling. Jackson will be going to bed early.”

“Huh,” Jinyoung narrows his eyes but there’s a winning smile forming on the corner of his mouth.

Kihyun asks, “It’s all the sugar from the Christmas cookies, right?”

“Exactly,” Jinyoung nods, “Jackson is too sharp. He knows that I hide the jar from him.”

“How about sugar-free cookies?”

“I was going to buy such things, but Jackson wanted to bake the cookies himself.”

“Next time, then.”

“Will you write me the recipe, hyung? Jackson likes vanilla nowadays.”

“Sure thing, Jinyoung-ah. Text me when you need it.”

Jackson is calling for Jaebum with such urgency, his big and round eyes are wild, “ _Appa!_ Appa, take my picture please! I get to kiss Honey now, Appa!”

Kihyun snorts as Jooheon wails a loud protest, with Minhyuk looking like he’s not sure Jackson kissing Jooheon is a good idea. What the kid doesn’t know won’t hurt; Jackson threatens to kiss Jooheon _a lot_ but has never been successful to do so.

Jinyoung closes his eyes as Jaebum scrambles to his feet, grinning widely like the secretly soft father he is with his phone posed at the ready.

Jackson puckers his lips, moving them like a fish would, aiming for Jooheon’s chubby cheek. Jooheon thrashes, but the burlap ribbon serves like a straitjacket and Minhyuk looks positively dejected, probably regretting what he did.

Kihyun catches Hyunwoo’s eyes.

He mouths _they’re so cute_ at his husband, and Hyunwoo nods over Yewon’s double pigtails on his lap.

Jackson smooches Jooheon right on his dimple. Jaebum snaps a few pictures.

Minhyuk blinkblinkblinks and pouts. Then he bends down to kiss Jackson’s cheek then Jooheon’s before stomping—there’s no other word to describe his determined, long steps—his way back to the chair next to Kihyun.

Kihyun counts to ten before he turns his attention to the sulking young man putting his chin on the table and making random noises with his fingernails hitting an emptied glass.

“Do you want more pudding, Minhyuk-ah?” Kihyun asks, making it clear that his tone is hushed, only reserved for the two of them.

Minhyuk shakes his head, sighing. “I’m fine, Uncle,” he blinks and glances at a random glass. He points at one across the room. “What’s in that, Uncle?” he asks.

“Hmm, maybe cold chocolate milk. Do you want a glass?”

“Yes, please.”

Kihyun moves to get up. Jinyoung asks where he’s going and offers to get one for Minhyuk, but Kihyun tells him he could use some light exercise getting a glass of cold chocolate milk. Jinyoung nods, but then his eyes are following Kihyun instead of watching Jackson acting dead while Jooheon pumps his chest to get the oxygen flowing.

Kihyun walks pass Hyunwoo, who stands up without any preamble to follow him. Yewon is calmly clinging to Hyunwoo’s shoulders, resting her round cheek there.

Hyunwoo asks, rubbing Yewon’s back, “Alright? Do you want to go home?”

“In a few minutes,” Kihyun answers, taking a clean glass. He fills it up with the cold chocolate milk from the tap. “Are you tired?”

“No,” Hyunwoo leans down to kiss the crown of Kihyun’s head, “tell me if you need anything.”

Kihyun strokes his knuckles over Hyunwoo’s chin. “Of course.”

The little girl in Hyunwoo’s arms squirms and looks Hyunwoo in the eye. “Ahjusshi, Yewon wants milk,” she says, blinking.

Hyunwoo asks, like a robot, “Which one does Yewon want? Chocolate? Strawberry?”

But Yewon doesn’t seem to mind as she answers back just as robotically, “Stawbewwy.”

Kihyun watches Hyunwoo making sure Yewon is sipping from the glass carefully and says, “I’ll see you, hm?”

Jooheon is resting his elbows on Minhyuk’s thighs when Kihyun gets back to the table, no Im family in sight.

“Where’s Jackson?” Kihyun asks, then, “Honey? Do you want cold chocolate milk?”

“Jackson wants to pee with Uncle Jinyoung and Jaebum,” Jooheon answers, straightening up and climbing on Kihyun’s previous seat. “Honey wants, Dada.”

Minhyuk, who hasn’t taken his eyes off Jooheon, offers the glass to him. “Honey can have mine,” he says, and smiles when Jooheon makes a cute, surprised face.

“Together?” Jooheon asks, tilting his head.

“Okay!” Minhyuk beams, letting Jooheon drink first, still with a gaze so tender Kihyun can’t believe a five-year-old could do.

 

 

 

THE END 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH MY SHOWKI DRABBLES.
> 
> i'll see you soon. like. soon. 
> 
> do comment, i always reply n_n   
>    
> 


End file.
